


Late Night

by mushmin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: sometimes, silence is both the best and worst course of action.(Topp Dogg 7 Day Challenge)





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this, I'm not particularly experienced in writing anything but smut but!! anything for our beloved TD boiz.
> 
> Late night for the challenge

Hyosang and Dongsung convened at midnight for months before it happened. 

Months. And Sanggyun stayed silent. Watching from the corners in the kitchen as they spoke in hushed voices by the door, watching as they grew louder and louder, more and more frustrated, until they were screaming their frustrations into each other. 

No--Sanggyun thought. Not into each other. Through each other, as if they were only empty tunnels to be filled with anger and fear. 

"Did he pay you this time?" That was Dongsung--it was always Dongsung who tried to think the best. In all the time Sanggyun had listened in on their conversations, not a day had passed where Dongsung didn't ask if they'd finally been treated the way they deserved.

"No," Hyosang laughed bitterly, his voice more wry breaths than humor. "No surprise there. Why do you even ask anymore?" 

Dongsung sighed. "I know. I know, I was just...I was just hoping. I don't want to do this, Hyosang." 

Sanggyun shifted, careful not to hit anything. He needed to hear what they were doing. He needed to know if he was really making a mistake by keeping quiet. 

Sanggyun heard Hyosang move a little, likely closer to Dongsung. 

"I know. I don't want this either. We can't pretend anybody wants this. But we need this. We're doing this for everyone, remember that. That's 300 million won that nobody is getting. Do--" he cut off, pausing. "Do you think I'm not terrified? Because I am, Dongsung, I'm so scared. At least you know where you're going. I have nowhere. I have this huge bag and I have no idea when I'll put it down." 

Sanggyun gulped. So this was about the money, and this was--this was them leaving. This was the end. 

Dongsung positively whined, and Sanggyun might have laughed if this had been in any other context. "So enlist with me! You idiot, that's two years of figuring it out! Two untouchable years!" 

Enlistment? Since when was that on the table? Dongsung was only 23, Hyosang even younger. Enlistment was meant to be _years_ later, with Sehyuk and Taeyang seeing them off since they knew what was to come and wanted to show it to them. It was meant to be 5 albums and maybe a couple solos. It was meant to be later. Why weren't they allowed to have a later? 

"Shut up!" Hyosang whispered harshly. "Shut up, you idiot! They'll hear you! You know how Sanggyunnie is." Sanggyun perked at the sound of his name. "He wakes up a thousand times until he actually has to." 

"I know how Sanggyun is, Hyosang. And I'd like to keep knowing how Sanggyun is, which we can't with this stupid plan of yours." 

"Look. You have your bag, so you clearly see some sense in it. But," Hyosang quieted, voice becoming small and hesitant for the first time. "I don't want to force you to do this. I know you love them--" 

"You do too!" 

Hyosang huffed. 

"I _know_ you love them. But I can't stay here. I _won't_. I know it's something you probably can't understand, but I love myself _too much_ to stay just so I can be robbed and screwed over. And I wish no one had to face that, but if you want it...if you want it, you want it." 

Silence filled Sanggyun's ears after that, thick and stifling like cotton pressing against him. 

"Fine." Dongsung responded. "I'm enlisting next month then." 

"Don't tell the company." 

Dongsung scoffed. 

"As if. I wish I'd been given a month's notice before they ruined our lives." 

Hyosang huffed a wry laugh, followed by silence, and then:

"Stay safe. Be careful, Dongsung." 

"You too, Hyosanggie." 

Sanggyun rubbed angrily at his eyes, but he still didn't think he would tell Sehyuk. This was theirs. They deserved to have something for themselves for once. 

"And Sanggyun? You stay safe too. Take care of everyone for us." 

The lights in the kitchen flickered on, Hyosang and Dongsung looking down at him with red eyes and soft smiles. Their hands were clasped tight around the handle on a suitcase and a backpack respectively. This was it. They were leaving. 

So he nodded, hugged his goodbyes and and wrapped the other members in hope and happiness when they woke up to an emptier dorm, praying that if he covered them _enough_ , if he wrapped them so tight their hollowness never showed, if he held them until they forgot they were hollow at all, maybe they wouldn't end up like the cracked vessels that Hyosang and Dongsung were. 

Maybe, if he loved them enough, if he could take all the cracks, they could be okay.


End file.
